Artista
by Anna145
Summary: Cuando la tomó por el cuello, se sintió tan estúpida. Sus asquerosas manos le cortaban la circulación y el oxígeno. Carraspeó varias veces antes de poder calmarse. ¿Qué momentos llevaron a Sally Jackson a convertirlo en piedra? Durante TLT. One-shot.


** Artista**

* * *

**N/A -Por fin tengo tiempo de escribir _algo, _por Dios. En serio que FanFiction reduce el estrés. Pero bueno, aquí un one-shot sobre Sally. El primero que he escrito sobre ella, de hecho. Tiene lenguaje y temas fuertes en algunas partes. Lean bajo su propio riesgo. ¡Disfrútenlo! **

**Descargo de Responsabilidad- No me apropio de nada. Todo pertenece a Rick Riordan. ¡Ni siquiera está en el idioma original, por amor a Dios! ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?**

Sally Jackson se miró al espejo por milésima vez. Pero el reflejo no cambiaba. Su pelo había perdido todo el brillo, su piel todo el color y sus ojos toda la esperanza. La que había puesto día tras día en el trabajo, en la cocina y hasta en el programa casi pornográfico que Gabe veía hasta altas horas de la noche. La misma maldita esperanza que yacía tirada en el mugriento piso de madera y que, ¡carajo! se hacía tonta escondiéndose entre el polvo de las esquinas y no veía la hora de largarse por la puerta para no volver más. Pero ella no la dejaría ir. Aun si eso significara ponerle una correa y atársela al pecho, porque cada vez que su marido llegaba borracho, sentía que se la arrancaba a tirones.

Se sentó en el retrete, dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos. Abrió los ojos y admiró sus muñecas por un instante. La marca roja de ayer apenas se estaba tornando morada. Gimió para sus adentros. Estaban a mitad del estúpido verano y ella tendría que usar suéter para ir al trabajo. Se le estaban acabando las excusas. Casi le era imposible esconder las marcas debajo de la ropa y casi igual de imposible evadir las preguntas de sospecha, inventándose las excusas más tontas que podía. Sólo podía chocar con las paredes unas cuantas veces al mes, después de todo.

Siguió con la mirada hasta las tajadas en su antebrazo. Se sentía como un cuadro macabro que Gabe había pintado con sus propios puños y botellas de cerveza. Recordó la noche anterior, una especialmente violenta.

"_Sally!" Lo escuchó entrar por la puerta principal. Masculló un improperio; acababa de lograr que Percy se durmiera, y éste llegaba a todo volumen, como si intentara despertarlo a propósito. _

_Cruzó el pasillo, cuidando la manera en la que sus pasos recaían en la madera. "¿Sí, Gabe?" _

_Cuando lo vio, se quiso morir. El hombre tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos, las pupilas dilatadas completamente. Sujetaba una botella en una mano mientras la otra rascaba su aberrante panza. Su fealdad se hizo especialmente pronunciada bajo los efectos del alcohol. _

"_No te veo bien," empezó a decir ella. "¿Por qué no subes a dormir?" _

_No esperaba su reacción. _

_Azotó su botella contra la pared más cercana. "¿Dormir? ¡No quiero dormir, puta! ¿Ves lo que haces? Ya tiré toda la cerveza. ¡Tráeme más! Y más te vale que lo hagas rápido." _

_Retrocedió, rezando por que Percy estuviera lo suficientemente dormido. Corrió a la cocina, destapó una nueva botella y se la entregó. Gabe sonrió. _

"_Pero qué guapa estás así. Cuando me tienes miedo." _

_A ella le entraron ganas de vomitar. Más aún cuando se acercó y reconoció el hedor de alcohólico. Optó por decir algo calmadamente. _

"_Gabe, estás borracho. No sabes lo que dices. Ve la tele un rato. Yo me voy a acostar." _

_Erró de nuevo. Su maridó tomo la botella rota y la muñeca de ella al mismo tiempo. Con un movimiento lento, trazó toda una línea alrededor de su piel con el vidrio estrellado, mirándola a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Sally se mordió el labio para no gritar, pues podía despertar a Percy. Cuando al fin la dejó ir, le dio un empujón y le siseó, "Tú no me dices que hacer. Tú no me dices nada." _

_Y se fue a ver la tele, dejándola en el piso, sollozando. _

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que la memoria la dejara en paz. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en otra marca, esta vez cerca de su hombro, los recuerdos rieron al asaltarla.

_Apenas había llegado del trabajo cuando él la recibió, furioso. De un tirón, sin que ella pudiera protestar, le arrebató la bolsa y se puso a rebuscar en ella, soltando maldiciones al aire. _

"_¡¿Pero cuántas veces te he dicho que trabajes más duro en esa estúpida tienda? No te pagan lo suficiente. Ahora ya no tengo para mis cigarros ni la jugada de hoy, y es tú culpa. Así que dame dinero." _

_Sally palideció. Tuvo que apoyarse en una silla para no caerse. "¿Dinero? Gabe, no tengo dinero. Ya te lo gastaste todo." _

_El hombre arrojó al piso la bolsa de segunda mano. "¡Mentira! Sé que tienes dinero en algún lugar. Ahora dime dónde." _

_Ay no, por favor. _Rogaba. _No de mis ahorros. No _ese _dinero. _

_Llevaba meses ahorrando para el cumpleaños de Percy. Trabajaba un turno extra diario, le había pedido a la señora de la guardería que recortara sus gastos, e incluso había dejado de comprar unas cuantas cosas de comida, tan sólo para guardar un poco más. Quería un buen regalo para su hijo. Su hermoso niño de cuatro años que era prácticamente un santo por aguantar al monstro de su padrastro. Sus ojos se posaron en el cajón de la cocina, donde Gabe nunca entraba._

_Y donde había guardado los ciento cincuenta dólares ahorrados. _

"_Ajá!" Grito él, triunfante. "A mí no me engañas, mujer."_

_De un empujón la apartó de su camino y caminó hacia el cajón. _

"_Gabe, no!" _

_El hombre se paró en seco. "¿Qué dijiste?" _

_Tiene miedo, pero lo enfrenta. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no protegiera a su hijo? _

_No sería una madre en lo absoluto. _

"_Dije que no. No te voy a dar ni un solo centavo más. Búscate a alguien más que financie tus vicios." _

_Cuando la tomó por el cuello, se sintió tan estúpida. Sus asquerosas manos le cortaban la circulación y el oxígeno. Carraspeó varias veces antes de que el la soltara, sin decir una palabra. Momentos más tarde, algo hizo contacto con su rostro, dejando una sensación que le quemaba la piel. Cayó de bruces, demasiado atónita para reaccionar. De un puntapié que alcanzó su hombro, Gabe la hizo a un lado. Pero cuando abrió el cajón para tomar el dinero, no había nada más que polvo. _

_Gabe, en lugar de enfurecerse se encogió de hombros. Estaba diciendo la verdad, después de todo. Salió de la habitación sin más, yéndose a tirar en el sillón. _

_Sally se levantó, apoyándose del marco de la puerta; no estaba segura si sus piernas aguantarían su peso. Caminó lentamente y abrió el cajón. Nada. Un sentimiento de pánico se aferró a ella. ¿Y si alguien les había robado? Pero luego, tal como inspiración divina (y tal vez exactamente eso), se fijó en su bolsa. Intentando no hacer ruido la recogió. Efectivamente, el fajo de billetes estaba ahí, en el fondo. Se le hacía tan extraño que Gabe no lo hubiera visto, así que sólo había una explicación. Estaba adolorida y miserable, pero sintió calor por dentro. _

Gracias, _le dijo en su mente. _Gracias por pensar en tu hijo.

Se encontró a sí misma sonriendo ante la memoria agridulce. Definitivamente había sido el papá de Percy. De vez en cuando agradecía a cualquier deidad que tenía que agradecer, porque su hijo estaba bien, sano y salvo.

Contrario a lo que quería, un sollozo se le escapó de los labios. Tuvo que tomarse varios respiros para controlarse. Gabe aún no había llegado, pero no quería que la encontrara derrumbándose en el baño de Percy. Además, podría despertarlo. Se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas. El papel de baño que usó para ello le recordó la gasa que le colocaron ese día que fue al hospital.

_La enfermera no decía nada mientras le limpiaba la herida en los nudillos. Sally tampoco, pero su expresión estaba marcada por el dolor. _

_A los cinco años, Percy se aferraba a la mano—la _otra _mano— de su madre, aterrorizado. Sabía que ya era demasiado grande para sentir miedo, pero las cortadas en el puño de Sally eran horribles. Pero el susto poco a poco daba paso a la furia. El niño frunció el ceño con ira. _

_La había escuchado gritar desde el pasillo, así que se paró de la cama y salió corriendo. Vió a su mamá en el suelo, doblegándose del dolor. El idiota de Gabe se alzaba sobre ella, repitiendo palabras que Percy tenía prohibido siquiera pronunciar. Cuando lo vio, ayudó a Sally a ponerse de pie. _

"_Vamos, mocoso. Tenemos que ir al hospital."_

_Y así como así, allí se encontraban. Cuando terminó la curación, la enfermera alzó la vista. "Y, si no le molesta que yo pregunte, ¿qué le pasó?" _

_Sally rio con nerviosismo. "Lo que pasa es que a veces soy un poco torpe. Estaba…..bailando. Y me di la vuelta demasiado rápido. Mi puño se fue directo a la pared." Rió un poco más como si se tratara de una anécdota totalmente ridícula. _

_Pero la mujer no dejaba de verla. Quería la verdad. _

_¿Quiere la verdad, señora? _pensó Percy con malicia, _Esta justo allá. En la sala de espera. _

_Pero no dijo nada. En cambio, ayudó a su mamá a salir de la sala y repitió en su mente una y otra vez la historia que le habían inventado a la enfermera, como si así se hiciera verdad y Percy pudiera creerlo. Lo que más quería era creerle a su mamá. _

_Sólo estaba bailando, sólo estaba bailando. _

Siete años más tarde, Sally recordaba esos momentos en el baño recorriendo su mente con cada marca en su cuerpo. Percy ya tenía rato de haberse ido, pero sus palabras se sentían tan presentes, que ella tuvo que voltear un instante, para asegurarse de que su hijo de doce años no estuviera realmente allí.

Había dejado una caja de cartón sobre la cama. Ella entendía lo que era. Sabía que podía deshacerse de todos sus problemas con lo que había en ella. Un sentimiento de venganza recorrió su espalda. Se estremeció.

Gabe había pasado todo ese tiempo como el artista, pintando en su cuerpo. Sally se sentía como un lienzo. Un moretón por aquí, un hueso roto por allá. Todo era parte de la macabra obra maestra que se había ido dando al paso de los años. Pero no más. Ya no. Se había cansado. Percy ya podía cuidarse solo. Tenía amigos en el campamento. Se convertiría en un héroe. Ella decidió que era hora de hacer algo más que botana para el borracho de su esposo.

Por ese día, Sally Jackson se convertiría en escultora.

¿El material elegido?

Gabe.

* * *

**¿Entonces qué?**

**Traumas, preguntas y sugerencias en un comentario :)**

**Anna:)**


End file.
